


Late Night Rendezvous

by SluttyHaruka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bondage, Bukkake, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cop visits a lady at a abandoned warehouse and finds more than she bargained for. Or does she? Written for Sabudenego's pic for Saturday, September 5th.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Rendezvous

Red swirled around the drain. It dripped from her knuckles in crimson droplets. The running water diluted the rich color down to a muddy clearness, dragging it through the steel spokes into the pipe. She scrubbed out the last of the substance on the knife, her fingers pruny from several minutes under the stream. Her thumb gave the serrated edge one last rub before she dabbed it dry with her handkerchief and slipped it into its sheath.

She took a deep breath as she looked at herself in the mirror, adjusting her badge so that it was positioned just perfectly and tilting her head to make she sure she hadn’t gotten any of the stuff in her blonde bob. Nope, all perfect. She winked at the bombshell and left.

The walk to her cruiser was a long one and ended in a dark alley shaded by overgrowth, but she had to be careful not to draw attention. Before settling into the black and white, she retrieved her spare uniform from a hanger in the backseat and set it down on the passenger side. She slowly ran her eyes over the features of the vehicle to make sure she hadn’t forgotten anything, then double checked. Everything seemed to be in order.

She turned the engine on and crept out of the alley with her lights off, not turning them on until she reached the edge of her jurisdiction. Though her cruiser maintained a safe and steady pace, her mind and pulse raced. Her fingers shook even though her grip on the steering wheel was white-knuckled. Her nipples strained against the fabric of her blue button up and she began to feel herself drip. She sighed softly to herself as the familiar itch grew inside. She squeezed her thighs together to stir the heat, but also resist the temptation to move a hand off the wheel.

Her radio was mercifully quiet. The last thing she needed was it becoming a busy night, although the idea of having to act normal when all she wanted to do was straddle something, someone stoked the wet fire even more. Now that was something she didn’t try enough. Still, it was rude to keep a lady waiting.

The rendezvous was in a building tucked away from the main road of the city, the kind of place that was difficult to find if one over-relied on gps. The unnatural darkness of the street certainly didn’t help. The structure itself was unassuming, but it certainly didn’t look inhabited. Paint was flaking off the walls and grime was slowly overtaking the windows. Given its location, it would presumably be a while before someone had it condemned. 

Here she parked right outside the facade. It would be far easier to explain her presence at this location if caught. She exited the vehicle, leaving the change of clothes behind. Whistling to herself, she unclipped her nightstick and twirled it in her hand as she entered the building.

It wasn’t quiet inside, but she had expected that. This one was especially loud which is why the officer had her here instead of back at her flat. With all her noise, someone was bound to notice and complain. And it wasn’t as if she could exactly explain her actions. “It isn’t what it looks like” would just be a feeble denial of an obvious truth.

Even so, the woman was being much louder than usual. She would have to have her gagged from now on, it seemed. The officer rounded the corner of the hallway toward a lit room, gripping the nightstick.

“So Charlie, how are we doing t-”

A thin redhead with a small bust was sat on an old couch in the center of the room, blushing and flanked by four latinos. Her eyes went wide as she saw the blonde enter and attempted to retreat from the aggressors into the cushion. A man with corn rows had his hand up her skirt and his tongue between her dainty toes. The other three, hovered over the two with their phones out.

“Heather! They just showed up.” She shivered as his mouth closed around her big toe. “You didn’t say people came here.”

The officer released her hold on the nightstick and unclipped her holster. “They don’t.” 

“No need for that, pig,” the woman said. “We are just having fun with this little lost girl. Aren’t you lost, baby?”

“I guess.” Charlie blushed harder.

“See? We are just helping her find her way.”

“Let her go.” Officer Heather Wong glared at them, her hand closing around the holster. “Charlie, wait outside.”

“But… they are being really nice.”

“Outside, now!”

Charlie wiggled out of the man’s grasp, face creased in a frown, and complied with the order. Pausing near the officer, she eyed the firearm, concerned. “You aren’t going to use that, are you?”

“Just go. We won’t be long.”

Sighing, the redhead disappeared through the door. After a moment of silence, the officer popped the weapon out of the holster and aimed it at the four.

“Hey, no need to be like that," the toe sucker said. "You saw her! She is fine. We just wanted to be nice to her."

"If you were so concerned about her, maybe you shouldn't have left her alone in a warehouse," the woman said.

"The way I see it, there are no witnesses and that girl definitely won't say anything. And I doubt anyone would miss your type." She cocked the weapon.

"You have got to be kidding me," one of the phone holders said.

"Fucking A, I can't believe I am about to be killed by a crazy bitch in some ratty old building."

A sneer spread across the officer's lips, her eyes drifting from target to target. Who would be first, the molester or the mouthy bitch? Or maybe she would save them for last and instead force them to watch their comrades get clipped first? Decisions, decisions. Her eyes darted to the man who had yet to speak.

"You."

A thickly muscled arm wrapped around her throat while another tore the piece of metal out of her hand. Her eyes went wide as she was pulled off the ground and the pressure around her neck began to build. The arm holding the firearm tilted it around as if inspecting it and then set it aside. She kicked and did her best to elbow her way out of the person's grip, but managed little more than make herself feel powerless. The hand freed of her gun starting exploring her body, groping her chest and rubbing the mound between her legs.

She screamed, intensifying her struggle. "No, no. Don't fucking touch me."

There was laughter all around her and she saw that the other four had left the couch and were surrounding her. They leered at her, capturing her distress with their phones. She uttered a guttural growl, glaring at them. The choker ground their palm into her pubis. Her legs shook and struggled to stay conscious. The arm around her neck squeezed tighter. 

“Why don’t you just relax for a bit?” A deep voice cooed to her, ushering her into the darkness.

\----

 _Sweet red dripping from her hair onto the dusty concrete, seeping the cracks, feeding the hungry insects… Mangled body, limbs contorted into odd angles and head removed... Mother of three on her way from the market, a lifeless babe in her clutched to her chest…_

“Rise and shine, crazy bitch.”

Heather raised her head, receiving a jolt when it suddenly fell back. Her arms were above her head, joined at the wrists. Her feet were not touching the ground, but were similarly suspended. She lifted her head again, ready this time, and cracked open her eyes. A bright light shone on her, at her and she looked directly at it. She squirmed as she saw sunspots.

“Nice of you to join us,” a deep voice said. “I hope you are feeling comfortable.”

As she gained strength, she struggled against her binds and received the response of rhythmic clanging. The heat of the flood light tickled the tiny hairs on her torso. She looked down. Her shirt had been torn open, the buttons hanging by a thread if not missing entirely. Her badge was dangling from the crumpled fabric, unpinned.

A surge of irritation racked her body. She grit her teeth only to find her mouth gagged with cloth. Her hands closed into fists as much as they could and felt fabric instead of skin. Gloves? Her face grew hot and her scalp started to itch. She furrowed her brow at the five masses circled around her as her vision slowly adjusted to the lighting of the room.

“I guess that's a no. Well maybe this will help.” 

One of her captors held up a pair of scissors and pulled at the fabric of the crotch of her pants. The room echoed with her sudden violent struggle to break free. Hands seized her by the legs, arms, hair to make her go still.

"Now cut that shit out," the woman said. "You don't want him to accidentally hack up your pussy, do you?"

Heather glared back at the brunette who had her hair gripped tight in a fist. Her face mere inches away... and round with pronounced cheekbones and full lips. And big eyes, big purple eyes. The pink tips of Heather's areolas stiffened with a surge of heat as she found her eyes being drawn downward. The woman wore nothing besides latex thigh high boots and a strap on whose belt read _Your Girl, Carla_. Her hefty bust stood proud on her chest and even from the angle Heather was viewing her from, she could tell that her thick ass spilled out over her thighs.

"Oh, look at this." A hand slapped one of the officer's breasts, making her yelp in surprise.. "Looks like somebody is getting into the mood of things."

"I think she just can't wait to get fucked by me." Carla chuckled. "Don't worry, baby. It won't be long.”

Heather's huff was punctuated by a snip. The black piece of fabric was inspected by the cutter before being flung away.

"No bra or panties? I guess you just find them uncomfortable." He touched her labia and forced her lips open. "Yeah, I can see how it would be uncomfortable to think about your pretty pink pussy stuffed away in some ugly ass panties."

He sunk his middle finger into her folds, wiggling it around. Her legs shook, the muscles flexing. He smirked, sliding it deeper and back and back in again. The sound she made was muffled, but they all heard it as encouragement to keep going.

"Well, miss pig, if we are going to get to know each other better, I think we should know your name." The corn-rowed toe sucker began stuffing his hands in her pockets.

Carla cocked an eyebrow at him. "I believe I recall the tranny calling her Heather." 

"Hey, she expects us to be thorough." Heather shot him a warning look as he slipped his hand into her back pocket, fondling her round cheek. "So let's be thorough."

In her other back pocket, he found another cheek ripe for the taking and a wallet. He opened it and pulled out her ID.

“Oh, Officer _Wong_ , is it? Domingo, Have you ever seen a blonde Asian before?"

Heather almost made herself dizzy with how hard she rolled her eyes.

“Haven’t you ever seen an anime before?” The man fingering her dug at her g spot and used his thumb to draw out her awakening clit. Her facial expression morphed from disgust to one of determination.

The toe sucker turned back to muscular man, annoyed. “No, I mean a real blonde, like natural. Not those gangy… something whores."

“Who cares, let’s just fuck the slut.” Carla pulled Heather's face back and spat on her lips. As the officer stared at her, surprised, she reached down the blonde's body, cupping her engorged breasts. “Look how bad she wants it.”

The toe sucker narrowed his eyes at his comrade, but appeared to change his mood as he watched her fondle the cop. In the hands of the muscular man, Heather's struggle to be stoic, to not let them debase her lost ground fast. Soon she began moving her hips, as much she could in her position.

Mr. cornrows passed the wallet to the other man sporting the hairstyle, Domingo. "Hold this. Well, miss Wong, I think you know what a cavity search is. Turn your head and cough."

He licked his trigger finger and plunged it into her anus. She recoiled from the shocker, grunting loudly. The gang collectively laughed. The two men finger banged her simultaneously, feeling their fat fucking fingers brush against each other though the thin walls separating them. 

They were not gentle. They excavated her depths urgently, spitting down on her crotch when they needed more lubrication. The piercing pain she felt was magnified when they both graduated to two fingers each. She went cross-eyed, howling into her gag as they jammed their meaty digits into her holes. They suddenly jammed the walls sideways, they stretched their fingers apart, making her writhe as her limits were in kind stretched apart.

Despite the cruelty of their roughness, her insides were growing wetter, whether from stimulation or desperation to make the experience pleasurable. The longer they skewered her, the more droplets of natural lubricant were expelled from her lips onto their hands and clothes, her crotch. Her body moved against them, inviting them further in, faster and harder.

"Get your phones and out record this shit." Carla seemingly reluctantly relinquished her hold on the officer’s tits and picked up her phone off of a nearby box as did a man sporting a goatee. "Does that sound good to you, officer?"

The woman seemed to want to respond with a comment insightful and vicious, but was fast entering her own little world. And into it she disappeared as the double hole filling brought her to a squirt induced climax. A powerful spray hosed down those men’s fronts, nearly causing them to jump back in shock. But instead it just stoked the fire and the men were fishing their cocks out. Looking down on their capture, they jerked themselves while assessing who would go first... and Carla rubbed her rubber cock, imagining the sensations she felt were real. It didn’t take much as the cop wasn’t the only one checking out a lady in the room.

Ultimately, the first man to enter her was the first man to enter her. As built as he was, his cock wasn’t too much for her to handle and she was soon absentmindedly rocking back against him, slapping her plump lips against his pubis. While the relegated spectators caught the action, he pumped in her steadily, grabbing her tits for support and to use her body fully. His cum erupted from his cock over her stomach and across her chest in a long series of rivulets.

Domingo shoved toe sucker out of the way and pounded her deep and hard. He toyed with her clit as he fucked away and she was howling with her second orgasm not long before he let loose his load deep inside her. 

Unwilling to wait any longer, Carla set her phone down and pushed her cock against Heather’s rosebud. The officer was breathing heavily, slowly coming down from her orgasmic high, and didn’t register Carla’s intent. She went wide eyed as the latina forced her way in, ignoring all resistance. She tore into the cop’s backside, ferociously pounding into her and slapping, clawing, pinching and scratching her bosom and ass. Though the officer displayed plenty of endurance, when she seemed to be on the verge of going limp, the men had her take a time out.

The man with a goatee entered her next, leaving his phone with Domingo. While he didn’t seem particularly enthused about entering a creamed vagina, he seemed to draw pleasure from making the toe sucker wait. His lazy pumping gave her time to recover from Carla’s brutality and return to a more lucid state of mind, glaring at them and screaming things through her gag. After some time, the well built man had become ready for a second round. 

He removed her gag and tilted her back to give himself access to her mouth. Unlike her pussy earlier, he pommeled her mouth with relentless urgency. His hairy scrotum slapped and tickled her nose, causing her gag several times. Her oral cavity fit him so perfectly that he grew much harder inside it than he did in her cunt. He could see his cock create a noticeable bulge in her throat on each thrust and amused himself with squeezing his hand around her neck as he rutted in her harder. His second load for the evening blasted straight inside her in thick quantities which she struggled to swallow down. The huge load settled in the pit of her stomach and created a slight external bump.

Satisfied, he climbed off her, giving her face a couple slaps with his cock and moved away from the action to a chair in the room. She was left sweaty and panting and with beads of cum on her lips. 

The man with a goatee finished not long after him, leaving a comparably small cumshot that creamed little more than her sweaty, trimmed bush. Annoyed that he had been pushed to last, the toe sucker entered her well creamed folds and began thrusting away. While he wasn’t as aggressive as his comrades, he wasn’t particularly kind. In the midst of his rutting, he brought up the woman she had sent of the building earlier. He leaned in close, as close as he could while also trying to avoid the cum of the other men, and told her he would be visiting the little redhead when they finished with her.

The screen of Carla's phone abruptly changed from footage of the scene before her to an alarm bell. A rather serene melody played, drawing the attention of the others.

"I guess that's time." The toe sucker said as he pulled out and quickly squeezed his load out onto the officer's waist, grunting hard. She bit her lip with an mmm sound.

"We were just getting started." Domingo frowned.

"More, more. Give me more." Heather giggled. She eyed the recently spent man with corn rows, twisting her hips in front of him.

"Well, if you want to pay for another hour, we'll be happy to do so." The toe sucker grabbed those hips and rocked her body back and forth.

The officer exhaled dramatically. "Alright, cut me down."

"Ah, fuck," Carla said. "I barely got any time inside her.

"Maybe next time, chica," Domingo said.

"Fuck you, man." She grabbed a leather coat from a nearby hook and stalked off.

Mr. cornrows shrugged and let go of Heather. "Hey, Domingo. You and Matt can take care of taking her down, right? Thanks."

The toe sucker grinned as he and the goatee man left, chatting amongst themselves.

"Oh, for fuck's sake." Domingo turned to Heather. "Well, let's go, Miss Wong."

She glared. "Officer. And don't ever forget it."

He stared at her with his lips pursed.

"Alright, unless your dick is inside me. But on the streets, you show some respect."

"Yes, ma'am."

She groaned at him. He and the muscular fingerbanger extraordinaire unlocked the cuffs at her ankles and gently let her feet return to the ground, then freed her wrists. The load in her stomach, which still felt a bit heavy, sloshed around as settled into standing position. Her sudden stumble was halted by Matt, who held her steady as she stretched her legs. 

Heather thanked them both for their help, but was still confused over one thing.

"What is with the gloves?" She stared at them before slipping her sweaty hands out with her forefingers.

"To protect your skin, " Domingo said.

She cocked an eyebrow at him and flexed her fingers. "If you say so."

The three left the messy room behind them, venturing outside. The late night air was breezy, giving heather a sudden chill. She remembered that she was half naked and covered in fluids and the night was not going to get any warmer. She hastened her pace, eager to back in her car.

The toe sucker was waiting in the parking lot, along with the others. "Well, how did we do?"

"You fuck hard.” She smirked. “I definitely came more than once. You need to work on your acting, though, and a little more coordination between the lot of you would be nice."

"Better acting?"

"You could, you know, actually say something in Spanish next time or act more like hoodrats. That wouldn't hurt."

The man with the goatee shook his head in disgust.

"What? Am I not paying you well enough to play the part I expect?"

"No, no," Matt said. "We are very appreciative to have this chance to make a little extra money, aren't we?"

Goatee simply fumed to himself.

"Good," she said, ignoring him. She opened one of the pouches on her belt and pulled out a roll of cash. She counted out the sum of $1000 in front of them.

"Wait, where is the rest of it?" Toe sucker said.

"The rest of what?"

"This isn't what we agreed on! Where is the other 500?"

"Yeah, I distinctly recall requesting you not to molest my sister. That was something else we agreed on, if I recall correctly."

"You said you wanted it to feel real."

"That isn't the kind of real I was talking about, chaser." She returned his glare with a knowing look. “Why else were you so quick to break the rules?”

"Fucking hell." Domingo rubbed his head.

"Rules are rules, even if you don't understand them."

"Man, what a rip off!" Goatee man advanced toward her. “How about not holding out on us, you fucking cheat?”

"Should I make something real out of this situation?" Officer Wong reached for her firearm again. He stopped dead in his tracks, panting heavily.

Carla sighed, crossing her arms for warmth. "Could we please not kill each other tonight? I have a lot of errands I have to run tomorrow."

The toe sucker shrugged. "Neither do I."

Goatee glared at the others, shaking his head again. He murmured something about ‘spineless idiots.’

"Then count your good fortune and get the fuck out of here." Heather ignored him again, handing the bills to cornrows. "I trust you can evenly divide it between yourselves on your own?"

He sucked his teeth as she turned for her cruiser.

"Where are you going in a such a hurry, puta? I am not done with that sweet pussy" Carla called after her, miming cunnilingus. 

Heather chuckled. "The world doesn't stop while you are having fun. Got places to be."

"Aww, come back."

"Maybe another time." Heather waved.

"Call me anytime, baby. I'll treat you right."

"I will keep that in mind."

The smile on the officer's face faded when she saw the look in Charlie's eyes. The redhead was sat on the hood of the car and had presumably been there since being sent from the room.

"You made me wait on you."

Heather sighed. "I know." She unlocked the car doors and retrieved the spare clothes from the passenger's seat. She immediately began undressing, provoking cheers and catcalls from the novice sex workers.

"It is cold out here." Charlie reached into her purse and pulled out a towel for her sister. 

"I know." Heather cursed herself for forgetting something so obvious. She kicked off her shoes and stripped the rest of the ruined garments off, dabbing at all the semen and femcum with a towel.

"You keep roping me into this shit." Charlie turned away from her sister’s naked body.

"I know.” Heather set the old clothes on her seat and quickly dressed in the spare, her eagerness to get in from the chill outweighing her need for tidiness at the moment.

"Yeah, I know you know. You know quite a lot." Charlie opened the door and sat down in the passenger's seat with her purse in her lap. She was hunched forward, arms crossed.

Open shirted and unzipped, Heather grabbed the old clothes and sat in the driver’s seat. "I know it’s unfair." She chucked the rags into the back seat, sans the badge. She set that on the dash.

"How about for now on you ask one of our other sisters?"

Heather frowned. "I don't have the same relationship with them that I do with you." She inspected each pouch holster on her belt to see if everything was present.

"Maybe that is no longer my concern."

Heather stopped in tracks and studied her sister hard for a moment.

“Is that really what you want?"

Charlie’s frosty demeanor softened, her body language opening up under the officer’s gaze.

“No. ...I like spending time with you.”

“Then what are we talking about? Sit up straight and put your bag in the back. I want to look at you.”

The younger woman complied, sitting back and setting her purse down behind. She hesitated for a moment, looking at the backseat.

“Is that blood?”

Without missing a beat, Heather told her, “don’t worry about it.”

Charlie did. She sat forward, awkwardly folding her hands over her hands.

“I really wish you wouldn’t involve me in this… stuff. You don’t know how boring it was here waiting.”

“Aww, I am sorry, love.” Heather grabbed one of her hands and pried them apart. “Let me make it up to you." She slid her hand up Charlie’s leg.

“Sis…”

Officer Wong gave her thigh a firm squeeze. “That’s right.” She leaned in toward Charlie, brushing a lock of hair out of the redhead’s face. "Is there anything big sis can do for you?"

The younger sister blushed, trying to look away, but the older woman advanced further. Heather's hand slowly slipped up her legs, repeatedly clenching down as it went. She entered the space under her sister’s skirt and into the frilly panties. 

Charlie looked at her with lidded eyes as she attempted in vain to clench her legs together. The officer's hand continued on and enclosed around her soft cock. Charlie gasped. The pink meat twitched in her sister's grip, eager to be touched more. In only three tugs, the little thing was becoming hard.

“That man got really… touchy with you, didn’t he?”

“uhhh, yes.

“Is this how he touched you?” She stroked her sister’s cock from tip to base, applying extra pressure to the head. She received a helping of pre cum in response.

“...yes.”

“It made you feel quite bothered, didn’t it?”

Charlie gasped. “Yes.”

“Look at me.” She opened an eye at the request. “Do you like my body?”

For a moment she hesitated, but the tender manipulation of her cock imbued her with a need to see her big sister’s shamelessness. Her womanly bosom rose and fell softly and was covered in cute little goosepimples. In stark contrast was her well toned musculature, particularly her hard abs. 

Charlie cautiously reached out to touch her sister’s six pack. Heather’s nostrils flared as she traced the outlines of each pocket of hard meat. Charlie felt herself grow dizzy with lust, then realized that Heather was pumping her quickly. The recently gangbanged woman was clearly still quite energetic. Though it was late, she seemed wide awake.

“Slower…” Charlie said.

The officer squeezed harder, tickling the redhead’s scrotum with her forefinger with a smirk upon her face. She leaned in further, so that her lips were touching her sister’s ear. "I could climb over into your lap, show you my appreciation. I am plenty wet enough. How would you like to feed my filthy pussy?"

Charlie groaned. "Oh, for the love of God, just drive me home already."

“If you promise to be quiet.”

Charlie giggled. “Fuck that. I wanna wake the neighbors.”


End file.
